imperiaversefandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Navy Hierarchy
The Imperial Navy follows a streamlined and entirely rigid command and control structure. The Imperial Navy possesses a chain of command that is far more uniform than that of the Imperial Army, which can vary in unit size and rank name, while the Navy does not. Admiralty The Fleet Lord, a member of the Imperial Senate, and head of the Ministry of the Fleet. The Fleet Lord gives directives to the Lords Astral, who in turn pass on the directives along with any of their own that may be required to the Sector Fleets. The Fleet Lord macro-manages the Imperial Navy in general terms, while the Lords Astral manage the Imperial Navy in their provinces in a general sense as well. Only making broad strategic aims unless an event necessitates more direct action. High Admiral A High Admiral(Emperian: Ae'Haar Navismyster, Aetherian: A Navil-mai') is an officer directly below that of the Lords Astral, typically commanding Sector Fleets or entire naval campaigns spanning multiple sectors. The highest conventional rank in the Imperial Navy, only superseded by a Lord High Marshal whom can command Naval, Army, Logisticae, Communications, and other Imperial military branches. Lord Grand Admiral Directly below the High Admirals are the Lord Grand Admirals (Emperian: Haar Gra's Navismyster, Aetherian: Venat-Navil-mai'), who can command up to Sector Fleets. Lord Admiral A Lord Admiral (Emperian: Haar Navismyster, Aetherian: Navil-mai') commands Fleets or multi-fleet formations within a Sub-Sector or Sector pending on the nature of the mission or operation. A Lord Admiral is often the highest rank at the Sub-Sector level of command and control for the Imperial Navy. Admiral An Admiral (Emperian: Navismyster, Aetherian: Navil-mai') is an officer that commands a Fleet or multi-fleet formations in a specific area, or for a specific operation. Usually operating at the Sub-Sector level and tasked with a specific region of a sub-sector to oversee. Thus directly under an Admiral is the junior grades of Vice-Admiral and Rear Admiral. A Vice-Admiral (Emperian: Vez'Navismyster, Aetherian: Zub Navil-mai') usually commands a portion of a Sub-Sector Fleet, or assigned to serve under an Admiral or operating a mobile force in the field. A Rear Admiral (Emperian: Bihend Navismyster, Aetherian: No equivalent) is an officer strictly in the logistics and administrative function. A Void Admiral (Emperian: Stae Navismyster, Aetherian: Rum Navil-mai') is an Admiral not assigned to a specific region of space and therefore operates provincially where needed. Usually awaiting assignment to a Sector or promotion to the rank of Lord Admiral. Fleet Ranks Senior Officer A Commodore (Emperian: Navisofizelle, Aetherian: Navil-mer') is an officer typically in command of a single Fleet or squadron pending on the situation. The most senior of ranks not part of the Admiralty; therefore, a Commodore is the gate way rank into the Admiralty for an ambitious officer. Lord Captain/Grand Captain A Lord Captain or Grand Captain (Emperian: Haar Navis-Kaptin, Aetherian: Zub Navil-mer') is an officer in charge of a squadron or patrol group, sometimes even entire squadrons if a Commodore is not present. Therefore this is a temporary rank and not one born out of necessity. Captain The Captain (Emperian: Navis Kaptin, Aetherian: Rum Navil-mer') is an officer in command of a single ship or vessel. Commander A Commander (Emperian: Navis Komtar, Aetherian: No equivalent) is a senior officer on a ship or Fleet installation. Typically in command of a Captains command staff or operating in an administrative fashion on a Naval base. Commanders also are the most common First Officer on a ship, succeeding the Captain if anything should incapacitate their immediate commanding officer. Junior Officers Lieutenant A Lieutenant (Emperian: Lut'zar, Aetherian: Navil-sar') is the most senior of the junior ranks on a Navy ship or installation. Operating directly under Captains and/or Commanders these officers usually over see certain functions or operations on a ship. If a commander is not present the most Senior captain of a ship will ascend to the Captaincy as a brevet rank, then be ordained as a Commander or Captain upon the earliest convenience if a replacement officer is not found. Section Officer A myriad of functions go on a star ship or Naval installation, Section officers (Emperian: Sektonofizelle, Aetherian: Zub Navil-sar') are tasked to oversee certain operations, and report to their immediate superior(s). Usually these officers are the reserve pool in which new Lieutenants are drawn from. Naval Personnel The bulk of the Imperial Navy is compromised of Naval Ratings or personnel (Emperian: Navis Per'zon, Aetherian: Navil-tro'). Performing the myriad tasks of a ship or operating on a Naval base, these Navy personnel are the backbone of the Imperial Fleet. From navigation to Naval Security the Navy could not function without these trained and professional personnel. Category:Emperian Empire Category:Titles and Ranks